JUSTIN BIEBER, Where are YOU !, Chapter 1
by Sharronn-Crush19
Summary: Justin Bieber Hilang, dunia gempar  seorg perempuan remaja, dia itu adlh Belieber. Dia sempat panik krna dia juga msh pnasaran dgn hilangnya JB.  Kemudian, dia brtemu dgn seorg laki2 & kbtulan juga brnma Justin.


_Sharronn-Crush19_

**JUSTIN BIEBER, WHERE ARE YOU ?**

A/N : ini fict pertama aku di :D biasanya sih aku cuma bikin di fb doank:P

pertamaa kali belajar ttg FFnet, pusing minta ampun. wkwkk:D jadi kalo misalnya ada salah salah ato kurang nyantumin sesuatu, kasih tau yaa:D

Disclaimer : yg ngelahirin JB sih Mom Pattie, yg bikin Dad Jeremy, tapi yg punya Selena Gomez T_T

tapi jadi **ADIK IPARNYA **aja juga udah memuaskan kok!:D

tokoh lainnya asli punya aku!

"JUSTIN BIEBER, Where are YOU ?"

Begitulah inti topik dari setiap majalah. Sejak hilangnya Justin Bieber 2 hari lalu, dunia seakan gelap sebelah. Status facebook dan twitter para Beliebers, isinya selalu sama. Bahkan Selena Gomez pun sempat menyatakan kepedihannya luar dalam lewat twitter. Apalagi Mom Pattie? Sang ibu.. Dia malah sempat bilang ingin mati saja jika Justin tidak segera diketemukan.

Berbagai channel Televisi, gelombang radio, selalu memberitakan perkembangan tentang Justin Bieber setiap 15 menit sekali. Beribu ribu polisi dan beratus kelompok FBI juga sudah melacak Justin dua hari penuh. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama saja, NOL!

"Sharron, kau tidak menangis lagi?" tanya sepupuku, Jessica, saat dia sedang masuk ke kelas dan melihat aku sedang membaca salah satu majalah yang ada Justin Bieber didalamnya.

Jessica adalah sepupuku. Dia cantik, berambut panjang-sedang, berwarna coklat. Matanya coklat berkilau sama sepertiku. Kulitnya putih bersih, cukup tinggi, dan berat badannya pun ideal. Hanya saja, terkadang dia agak sedikit tomboy, dan suaranya agak serak. Dia suka memakai sepatu converse model tinggi.

"Menangis untuk apa?" tanyaku tak berekspresi sambil tetap membaca majalahku dan tak mengalihkan perhatianku pada majalah ke Jessica.

Jessica mulai duduk dimeja didepanku. Ya, dia memang sekelas denganku, "Menangis untuk apa?" (aku paling tidak suka kalau dia meniru gaya suaraku, karena suaranya jadi jelek kalau dia yang pakai-.-), "Siapa sih yang semalem ribut ribut, minta anterin aku ke toko majalah, sambil teriak teriak tidak jelas?" kata Jessica lagi. Seperti biasa, atau memang sudah kebiasaan? aku memajukan mulutku sekitar 1cm, dan menyipitkan mataku sambil menatap Jessica tajam tajam yang juga menatapku dengan tatapan alis naek sebelah.

"Aku cuma panik semalam tau! aku baru liat beritanya diTV!" bantah-ku. Kemudian kembali fokus membaca majalah lagi. Yaa, aku memang ngefans sama Justin Bieber satu tahun belakangan ini. Entah kenapa, aku suka banget baca baca artikel tentang kehidupan Justin, atau apapun yang menyangkut kehidupannya.

"Yaya.. Habis itu nangis guling gulingan! Untung saja Uncle dan Aunt tidak ada dirumah semalam." kata Jessica sambil meletakan tas sekolahnya ke mejanya. Dan kemudian mengambil buku Biologi untuk dibaca. Jessica juga termasuk anak yang pandai disekolah. Yaa, biarpun otaknya sama denganku-(misalnya, kalau sekelas, kadang aku rangking satu, dia rangking dua. Atau kadang juga dia rangking satu, aku yang rangking dua)-tapi logika dia jalan kuat. Yaampun, kalau nanya apapun yang menyankut logika sama dia, pasti selalu dijawab. Tidak pernah tidak.

Tapi sayang, orang tua Jessica meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil yang menimpanya 5 tahun lalu. Jessica pun akan buta selamanya jika kakaknya tidak mau mengorbankan matanya untuk dia. Di tangan kananya, ada goresan panjang bekas terkena pecahan kaca mobil. Sampai sekarang tidak hilang. Dan Jessica paling tidak suka kalau ada orang yang menanyakan tentang tangannya.

Berbeda sekali denganku, dia cenderung pendiam jika dikelas mulai banyak orang. Sedangkan aku sebaliknya, aku malah senang sekali ngobrol, ikut teriak teriakan dikelas. Aku juga malah senang kalau teman temanku bilang suara aku Cempreng banget (aneh-.-). Dan disekolah, aku dikenal sebagai Belieber Hidup atau Mati. Habisnya, teman temanku selalu menggunakan itu sebagai julukanku sejak aku masuk kelas 9.

Ohya, sekarang aku dan Jessica duduk dikelas 1 SMA. Tapi aku satu tahun lebih muda dari Jessica karena aku seharusnya masih kelas 9. Maka dari itu, Jessica juga selalu besikap sok berkuasa tangan atas diriku. Dia selalu ngatur ngatur aku harus begini, harus begitu. Dia juga selalu menasehatiku dengan berbagai macam kata kata mutiaranya yang bikin aku sakit kepala, sakit perut, dan sakit leher-.- apalagi kalau rambutku sudah sepanjang bokong. Pasti Jessica akan mengoceh, untuk menyuruh memotong rambutku sampai rapih. Rasanya, dia sudah seperti ibu kedua-ku -.-

###

Pelajaran pun usai hari ini. Murid murid berhamburan keluar kelas, ingin segera dan cepat cepat sampai dirumah masing masing. Maklum saja, sekolah dari pagi jam 7 sampai jam 4 sore. Apalagi besok hari sabtu, sekolah libur. Banyak anak anak pasti tidak mau melewatkan hari hari terakhir hari jumatnya dengan santai santai menjernihkan otak.

"Sharronn, main basket yuk!" ajak Jessica saat melihat sekumpulan anak basket sedang bermain basket (tentunya) di lapangan sekolah.

"OGAH!" jawabku dengan langsung, segera, dan pasti. Aku memang tidak suka bermain basket, sepak bola, rugby, atau semacamnya lah permainan bola yang dilakukan anak laki laki. Bahkan bermain voli pun aku tidak suka.

"Yaya, kalau gitu, tungguin aku main ya? yayaya?" kata Jessica sambil meletakan tasnya di tribun penonton.

"Hmm, tapi jangan lama lama, aku gak ada temenya!" kataku sambil duduk. Jessica hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung berlari ke tengah lapangan, sambil teriak, "Oii ikutan!"

Seperti biasa, anak anak laki laki pasti tidak akan menolak. Karena Jessica juga termasuk ahli dalam permainan laki laki seperti ini.

Beberapa selang waktu berlalu. Daritadi aku hanya membaca novel When The Boys Out (ngarang:p) daripada menonton anak anak bermain basket. Sekolah mulai sepi dan nampakya hanya ada beberapa anak yang masih ada di sekolah, kecuali yang sedang main basket. Langit mulai gelap dan angin sudah bertiup kencang. Sepertinya hujan akan turun malam ini.

"Jessy, pulang yuk!" triaku sambil berdiri dari tribune dan siap memakai tas dan jaket. "Sudah mau hujan nih!" lanjutku. Jessica yang masih asyik bermain basket langsung menjawab,

"Nanti saja! Kamu pulang duluan saja!" katanya. Sebenarnya sih aku sudah tahu, jawaban Jessica pasti selalu seperti ini kalau dia lagi asyik asyiknya main. Tapi terkadang, aku suka merasa kasihan kalau dia kehujanan atau kepanasan. Apalagi dia tidak suka membawa jaketnya.

Yasudah, mau apalagi? Aku harus pulang sendirian daripada nanti kehujanan. Ternyata benar dugaanku. Baru beberapa langkah aku keluar dari sekolah, gerimis turun. Dan sekitar 3 menit kemudian, hujan mulai deras. Terpaksa aku harus berteduh di halte terlebih dahulu. Kalau aku terus melanjutkan jalan, pasti tasku basah dan akhirnya buku buku-ku ikutan basah kuyub -.-

Dengan bete betean aku menunggu hujan reda. Untung saja ada laki laki yang juga sedang menunggu hujan reda di halte. Jadi aku tak perlu takut sendirian gelap gelap.

Tunggu dulu!

Kenapa laki laki itu memakai seragam sekolahku ya? Kayaknya aku tidak pernah melihat dia disekolah. Lumayan ganteng sih, tapi, lehernya banyak tato. Di punggung tangannya juga ada tato. Rambutnyaa, hmm, tidak jelas. Itu model Spike atau Jabrix aku juga gak ngerti-.- warna rambutnya sama denganku, coklat muda. Matanya juga sama, hanya saja mata dia lebih ke coklat gelap. Tinggiku hanya selehernya dia. Dia juga hanya menatapku dengan tatapan ingin-bertanya sama sepertiku. Tapi dari tadi kita hanya diam saja tak berbicara apapun.

#

Jam tanganku sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Tapi hujan masih deras, bahkan tambah deras dari yang sebelumnya. Untung saja anak laki laki itu masih menunggu bersamaku. Dipikiran satu, aku berpikir ingin cepat cepat pulang, mandi, makan, dan tidur. Tapi dipikiranku yang lainnya, aku berpikir bagaimana Jessica? Apa iya daritadi dia masih disekolah? Sebenarnya sih aku tidak mempermasalahkan kapan Jessica akan pulang. Tapi kalau dia sampai pulang telat, dan orang tuaku yang sampai kerumah duluan, pasti kakakku yang kena marah orangtuaku. Kakakku pasti akan diceramahi dengan alasan tidak bisa menjaga adik adiknya dengan baik.

Ohiya, aku belum cerita kalau aku punya kakak laki laki:p namanya Cosmo. Sekarang dia kelas 2 SMA disekolah yang berbeda denganku. Yah, terkadang dia agak sedikit cerewet. Tapi dia lebih sering cuek dan bersikap tidak peduli. Apalagi kalau dia sampai dimarahi, aku dan Jessica dengan dia bisa sampai perang dingin dirumah. Malah dia juga sampai tak mau mengantar&menjemput aku dan Jessica ke sekolah. Seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang ini. Dia sama sekali tak mau menjemput ataupun mencariku bahkan disaat hujan deras malam malam begini. Gara gara waktu itu uang Mommy hilang sebanyak $200. Dan kebetulan memang hanya ada aku, Jessica dan kakakku dirumah. Tapi karna kakakku lah yang tertua dan harus bertanggung jawab, jadi mau tak mau dia harus diam, dan diomeli. Berhubung orang tuaku mendidik dengan cara yang keras, jadi ya begitu.

"Kau Sharron Nicolaus?" tanya laki laki itu tiba tiba. Membuatku sedikit terkejut dan tidak bisa menjawab untuk beberapa detik. Karenaa, bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku?

"Iya." jawabku singkat, "Kau siapa? Dan kenapa?" tanyaku. Laki laki itu hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menjawab,

"Aku Justin Dale. Murid baru kelas dua di SMA Hortons.. sekolah yang sama sepertimu," jawabnya.

Aku mulai bingung dan berpikir keras, memeras otak. Kalau dia murid baru, bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui namaku? Apa dia pernah mengenalku sebelumnya?

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalku?" tanyaku tanpa basa basi.

"Hmm..yaa..nngg.. aku tak sengaja sempat melihat datamu diruang kepala sekolah tadi," jawabnya agak santai tapi seperti orang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan dengan bodohnya, aku langsung mengiyakan sambil mengangguk ngangguk seperti orang paham.

"Tidak ada yang menjemput?" tanya laki laki itu lagi. Cepat sekali dia akrab dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat. Aku memang tidak terlalu suka mngobrol dengan orang asing. Tidak nyaman saja rasanya.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya dia lagi. Kalau dia bertanya sekali lagi, mungkin dia akan mendapat piring cantik dariku-.-

"Tidak jauh lagi sih dari sini," jawabku, tak mau melihat laki laki itu lagi.

"Mau aku pinjamkan jas hujan?" kata Justin. Lama lama nih orang aneh juga.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pakai?"

"Akuuu...

bagaiimanakah cerita selanjutnya?

Penasaran?

tunggu sekitar 1 setengan minggu lagi :)

kalau mau tanggal post.a makin cepat, mintaa review.a yaa :)

ohyaa , skali lagii , semua tokoh yg ada disini asli buatan aku, kecuali JUSTIN BIEBER :D

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

?

:D


End file.
